21 Guns
by fazewave
Summary: What if Edward had been with Alice the day she'd gone to the diner to meet Jasper? One minor adjustment can completely change the path of a story... SLASH.
1. ONE

This is in dedication to a friend and her crazy antics that inspire my muse. One day she'll take over the world and I shall gladly serve as one of her minions. Truly the world would be a much more beautiful, slash-filled place if she ran it. I only ask that you please not leave me reviews stating that I got "this" or "that" fact wrong, because this isn't meant to be like the books if the pairing gave anything away.

--

The gift of eternal life, no doubt something that many would wish for, unaware of the consequences it would pose throughout the years. Certainly, the human race has always had a nasty little habit of focusing on the good and neglecting the bad. What if you were never given the option of doing so, if one day you were a living, breathing human and the next you were immortal?

Being a vampire could be glorious if the factors of heightened senses and unnatural stamina were added in. The world was more or less theirs for the taking, for the only things that posed a risk to them were fire or meeting their match in another of their kind.

Perhaps the most important factor about the glorious creatures, their blood lust. It was the equivalent of a drug, which meant only those with a great deal of self control could overcome the effects and refrain from doing the foolish and selfish things an addiction could lead one to do. Failure loomed at all corners, was all too possible, especially when every day circumstances were taken into consideration.

Jasper Hale had known a good life as a human, even admirable towards the end. Even if he had been aware that vampires existed before he met Maria, he wouldn't have chosen to become one. He'd always been one of those people grateful enough with the life he'd been given that asking for any more seemed out of the question. Oddly enough, he'd embraced his new way of life once it had been offered, though what else could he have done?

Years later, he slowly regained bits and pieces of his humanity, though waiting around to become the person he once was wouldn't do any good. Once he realized that there was life beyond the battlefield, he went in search of it, not knowing if what he'd find beyond would be better or worse. Anything but what he'd come to know as a prison would be fine by him.

Days, weeks, and months all blended together as they did when time ultimately had no end, and there was no meaning. Life, no matter how long, required a purpose, a person or a thing to protect and cherish. He had a slight idea that there was something missing, but it took meeting two important people for him to realize just what.

Another day, another diner, with the exception of a petite female and a brooding male that might be able to pass off as siblings if Jasper hadn't known any better, who waved him over from their positions along the bar. It was as if they'd know him forever, were family members that had come to take him home after a long leave of absence. In a way, that was exactly the case...

--

"There's a new girl," Emmett murmured, barely fighting a smirk as he leaned slightly over the cafeteria to speak to Edward. He knew there was no need to remind his adoptive brother of what was common knowledge throughout Forks High School, particularly when his ability to read mind was taken into consideration, but what was the harm in having a little fun.

"I may be biased, but I don't see what's so great about her," Rosalie commented, leaning a little more into Emmett, as if to remind him of her presence.

Jasper gave a snort of amusement, only to receive a nudge in the side from Alice. As he massaged the spot where her elbow had impacted, he turned to look at Edward. Still, he was gazing intently at the new girl as if she were some cryptic riddle he'd been forced to figure out.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jasper finally caved and interrupted Edward's thoughts, although against his better judgment.

The barely detectable scowl that had been upon Edward's face lightened slightly as he inclined his head to look at Jasper.

"It's... I'll tell you later."

Well, it was better than the 'nothing' Jasper had been expecting to hear, so he leaned back into his seat and returned to studying the food he had no intention of so much as touching. Why did he even bother, anyway? It was enough of a struggle to keep from latching himself onto the back of the nearest human and draining their blood, let alone pretend that he was eating human food. Still, he put up with it for his Family.

Even with full knowledge of his past as the furthest thing from a vegetarian vampire one could get, the Cullens had accepted him with open arms, particularly bonding with Alice and Edward. They had, after all, been the representatives sent to bring him 'home.' Much of an outsider as he felt to that day, wherever his family was would always deserve that title.

--

Later that night, once mostly everyone had gone their separate ways as they tended to do out of habit, the living room of the Cullen house was left to two occupants who lounged on the couch.

"She sits next to me in Biology," Edward announced, his frustration obvious in his tone.

"What's so bad about that?" Jasper cocked his head in interest, knowing without asking exactly whom he was talking about.

"She _smells_," Edward spat, as if the words were venom upon his tongue.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm going to assume by 'smells' that you mean the good sort, though correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that's the only thing bothering you."

Edward smiled wanly. "That's what I get for coming to the guy knows everyone's emotions better than the back of his own hand. I promised you an explanation, anyway... I can't read her mind."

"You- what?" Jasper blinked in surprise. "How is that possible? We've yet to run across anyone whose mind you couldn't read."

"I know," Edward sighed, raking his fingers through already messy, copper-hued hair. "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong... I can still read everyone else's minds perfectly just not hers."

"Should we consult Carlisle?" Jasper suggested.

"No, not just yet," Edward shook his head. "Let's just keep this between us for now. I don't want to make this into any bigger of a deal than it needs to be."

"If you say so," Jasper shrugged, still not fully convinced. If that's what Edward wanted though, that's what he'd get. He'd never been one to deny his brother's wishes, even though they'd always been more like close friends than siblings. "Whatever will make you happy," he quietly tacked on.

"I'll be fine, Jas, don't worry," Edward forced another smile, offering an affectionate shove with his shoulder before getting up.

--

The next morning, sunlight streamed in through the windows onto Alice and Jasper, who sat at the kitchen table there merely for appearance's sake. They weren't eating, or any other mundane morning activity, simply enjoying each other's company, at least until Edward burst into the room.

"I'm not going today," he declared.

"I know," Alice replied with a displeased expression.

"I thought you said you'd be fine, Edward," Jasper spoke as he studied him for any signs of abnormality, but finding none.

"I-I don't think it's wise to chance it after all," he answered flatly, looking away.

What had happened to suddenly waver Edward's confidence that he could face the human, or had being left with enough time to think things through done the trick?

Jasper shot a look at Alice, communicating to her it was best she left for the time being. Shaking her head, she slowly rose from her seat and danced out of the room. Not even her mood could effect the grace with which she moved.

"You don't understand, Jasper. Her blood, it's... potent," Edward struggled to find the right words, which definitely wasn't a normal occurrence. He was always so poised, guarded even.

"I'd better stay away from her then, huh?" Jasper folded his arms across his chest impatiently, as if he believed Edward to be making up excuses not to be around this girl.

"I don't think you understand the severity of it all," Edward stressed.

Jasper unfolded his arms and stood up from his chair, quickly closing the distance between the two of them.

"Don't tell me I don't understand the severity of the situation," his voice was calm enough, but his golden eyes flashed with anger. "You haven't lead the same life as me... you have no damn idea how hard it is for me to set foot inside that stupid school every day, and yet you're complaining about one, sweet-smelling teenage girl?"

"I don't need this right now," Edward warned, looking Jasper fiercely in the eyes.

"Then go on, run away from your problems, but they're not going to go away," Jasper met his gaze, jaw firmly set. If there was one thing he'd learned as an officer in the army, it was to never back down, even when he was looking his own brother in the face.

The two stood still for a moment, silence hanging heavily between them, until Edward shook his head and stalked off. Jasper watched him walk away, holding back a sigh. He'd be back. He always returned...

He didn't even move as he heard the Volvo roar past.

--

A few days later, just as Jasper had predicted, Edward entered through the front door, looking considerably more at ease.

"Welcome home," was all Jasper bothered to say, even though there millions of other things running through his mind, masked quite purposely by his relief.

--

The girl, no, Bella, was infatuated with Edward.

"Have you seen the way she looks at Edward?" Rosalie asked as she and Jasper pretended to be reading Chemistry books, which they had already had the pleasure of viewing in at least ten different schools prior. Not that either of them were keeping track...

"Rose, really," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're just jealous all the guys are checking _her _out now and not you. God forbid the great Rosalie Hale be usurped from her throne," he teased.

Rosalie glared at him, but remained silent.

Jasper could've admitted right then how badly it was bothering him too that Edward was putting so much effort into befriending Bella, how it could only end in disaster, and maybe, just maybe... that he was afraid of losing what he knew he'd never have. Something made him bite his tongue instead, the realization he wasn't willing to admit how he truly felt even to himself.

Things would've continued along that same route if only Edward hadn't felt compelled to stop the van from hitting Bella.


	2. TWO

Thank you guys for showing so much support after only reading one chapter. From story alerts to favorite stories, it means a lot to me. I've been hard at work over the past few days on the second chapter, so without further ado, here it is!

--

"Why did you stop that van?" Jasper had clasped a hand onto Edward's shoulder, preventing him from moving away.

They were still in the hospital, standing in Carlisle's office.

"Should I have just stood by and allowed it to happen?" Edward shrugged.

"Well, now she's going to want to know how her hunky Biology partner prevented a big, heavy fan from crushing her to death, and telling her your hard head could stop even a meteorite isn't going to quell her," Jasper couldn't help but to smirk slightly. He really shouldn't be making fun of the situation, but it was all just so... ludicrous.

"You're not making this any better," Edward pointed out, the beginning of a smile working its way onto his lips. Jasper had a way with making any situation less grave, and it had nothing to do with his ability to control emotions.

"I know," Jasper flashed a grin.

"So what should I tell her?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, if you don't have to. She's human, and they'll go on ignoring the obvious until it slaps them in the face." Jasper replied.

--

They were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, seemingly ignoring the fact that each other existed to fend off prying human eyes and ears. It was a tactic the vampire family had developed a couple of decades ago once all the small town high schools started merging, and even though they were currently attending the smallest one yet, old habits died hard.

"She's mad at me," Edward said in a disgruntled tone, lips hardly moving as per usual.

"You know, when I said 'don't tell her anything,' I didn't mean not to talk to her period," Jasper smirked.

Edward gave an indignant grunt, his emotions a mixture between frustration and bemusement. "I can't help recalling what you said, or rather what you asked me. Why _did_ I save her from that van? Never in all my years have I felt as responsible for a human's life as I do hers."

"Has it occurred to you that you may actually like her?" Jasper pointed out, much as doing so killed him. He knew Edward would pick up on the true definition immediately, whether he attempted to block his mind or not.

"I don't _like_ her, at least not in that fashion," Edward shook his head. "Admittedly, there's something unique about her. I want to befriend her, but there's so many risks."

"You don't have to lie to me about your feelings. I'm a big boy, I can handle whatever you may have to tell me-" Jasper began to lecture, but was interrupted by Emmett, ever the one to butt in at the most inopportune moments.

"Edward's lying? Careful man, your nose might start growing," Emmett winked.

"Emmett, stay out of this, please," Jasper snapped.

"Whoa man, no need to get all PMS on me," Emmett held up his hands in defense.

"Really Emmett, I wouldn't provoke him," Alice commented in a sing-song tone.

Emmett stared for a moment, as if trying to pick up on something he was missing out on, but failing to find anything, scowled and turned his attention elsewhere.

Edward went back to studying Bella, leaving Alice free to do a little prying. She had every right to, as she'd just envisioned Jasper more or less throwing a fit had she allowed Emmett to continue on with his badgering.

"Jas, what's wrong?" her small face was contorted with concern.

Jasper studied the table intently, thoughts tumbling around his head much like clothes in the dryer. He couldn't tell her just what was going on, or at least what he'd figured out so far, at least not right then. At the same time, he didn't want to lie to her.

"It's complicated, Alice. Not even I have it all worked out yet," he shrugged.

--

They were on the way to the car when Edward matched Jasper's stride, making it clear he had something to say.

"I gave in."

"You did?" Jasper arched an eyebrow, opting to ignore the strange pang that went through him. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm tired of resisting. Why shouldn't I be... friends with a human? We're vegetarian vampires, anyway," Edward explained, doing his best to put on a confidant front. Jasper may have believed it too, were his special ability not in play.

"If you so deeply desire to be her friend, just be careful. Not everyone is capable of resisting your charm," Jasper turned away, fighting a grin.

Edward snorted in amusement. "Me, charming? I'm probably the last one to deserve such a compliment."

"I think you hold a lot more power over people than you think," Jasper muttered.

Edward was silent for a moment, just studying Jasper. What did one say to something like that?

"I'll show you charm," he smirked devilishly, suddenly quickening his pace.

Jasper watched in confusion, but followed suit. Once the entire family was in the car, Edward hardly looked before pulling out of the parking spot. Sure, he drove a little faster than the average person, but he wasn't a reckless driver.

Jasper looked over to Alice, who just rolled her eyes in annoyance. It took quite a bit to get under her skin, which only added fuel to the fire of his curiosity.

Soon, he had his answer... they'd pulled out in front of Bella's old, rusty truck. That was all more than enough reason to make someone annoyed, but strolling up to the window was that Tyler kid, the one whose van had nearly killed her. He was asking her to the Girls' Choice dance, or something of that nature, or the girl wouldn't have had such a venomous expression upon her face.

"Touché, Edward," Jasper met his eyes in the rear view mirror.

--

Over the past few days, Bella and Edward had been getting closer. Anyone with half a brain could see it, including his family. The only one of them that didn't seem to be skeptical about the newfound relationship was Alice.

"I don't know why you are all so worried, she still has no idea as to what I am," Edward stated with an edge to his voice as they sat around the kitchen table. "She thinks I'm some kind of superhero, doesn't think I could harm a fly."

Not even Jasper's powers were required to detect that Edward was just as doubtful as the rest of them.

--

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked as Edward headed towards the front door.

"I'm taking a trip to Port Angeles."

Well, at least he was being honest, and go figure it had something to do with the human. Why else would he randomly decide to leave Forks?

"You're whipped," Jasper grunted, unsure if he was joking or not.

Edward's reply was to slam the door shut. A few hours later he was back, more angry than he'd been before leaving.

"You're right," was all he said.

--

"They were at her house today..." Edward said reluctantly.

He, Alice, and Jasper were currently sitting under a remarkably large oak tree, having just finished a brief hunt. It had been more out of boredom than anything, though none of them would've dared to admit so aloud.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Billy and Jacob Black," Alice piped up, looking slightly distracted.

That was all Jasper needed to know to determine just whom 'they' were. Normally, there would be no reason to be concerned, but Edward wouldn't have felt the need to relay the information otherwise.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes on them, won't we?"

He couldn't help thinking that maybe the tribe leader's sudden concern for Bella was for the best...

--

"I took Bella on a hike..."

"A hike?" Jasper questioned skeptically. "The sun was out today, didn't you notice?"

"That was sort of the point," Edward looked uneasy.

There was something else that he was neglecting to share, which was quite easy to pick up on. That was the thing about living with someone for so long, you got to know them almost better than yourself.

"You didn't... do anything to her, did you?"

Edward was silent.

"I don't get it. Just what is so appealing about this Bella girl, other than her scent?" Jasper struggled to keep his annoyance at bay.

"You wouldn't understand," Edward turned his head away, embarrassed.

"Like hell I wouldn't understand," Jasper growled. "You're starting to fall in love with this girl, and it's going to screw everything up."

"So what if I am?" Edward snapped his head back up. "I know what I'm doing, and besides, it's none of your damn business who I spend my time with."

"Well, maybe it should be," Jasper replied softly, almost inaudible.


End file.
